


drunk ink

by Botchycas



Category: Supernatural AU, Supernatural alternative universe - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tattoo, dean's a cute drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botchycas/pseuds/Botchycas
Summary: Dean's drunk and Cas takes care of him. When they fall asleep, Dean sneaks out. Maybe getting the tattoo wasn't a good idea after all.





	

"Castiel! Caaas, Chasteel, Chipotle, Chapstick." Dean was rumbling on with these weird names that created a sweet rumble of Castiel's laugh. Dean didn't want to let go off Cas as he crashed on their bed fully clothed. It was a hell for Castiel to even try, Dean acted like a baby when he was drunk. "My name's Cas, you know, in case you didn't read the marriage licence when you signed."

"Cas, I love you."

Despite his slurred words and goofy grin, Cas knew he meant it. They had been to a few dates, clearly liking each other, and next thing you know, they had been dating for six years, married for two. They were really happy with their own apartment, their cute cat Cindy and with each other.

Five hours earlier, they had decided to go to a bar to celebrate their two year anniversary. Cas decided he would not drink, because if they both were drunk, they'd probably end up in Sweden. A trip sounded nice, but Cas was too settled and too stubborn.

"You know what, Cas? I want a.. what is it called again," he began rubbing his thumb and ring finger, showing off his simple, gold ring without probably noticing, "I want a tattoo of you on my butt. A memory for the rest of my life. You know, so when I'm out of the shower, I'll remember that this sweet ass belongs to you, babe. Only you."

Cas giggled, probably sounding a bit girly, but he gave no shit. It wasn't the first time Dean had talked about getting a tatto, but he didn't mention wanting a name. He once talked about getting an impala on his shoulder, but fortunately, it never happened. They had their own big apartment, but next to it was Gabriel's shop, Cas's brother. They were pretty close and Cas was with him a lot. He was the tricky owner of the town's most cheap tattoo shop, and Gabriel was really talented, despite his tricks and pranks. One time, he tried to tattoo a dick on Dean's forehead while he was asleep, but of course, Cas managed to stop him. Gabriel being Gabriel, he came back later with a pen while Cas was gone. He kept on calling it a masterpiece, but Dean was beyond pissed. Cas liked thinking back to that, his life consisted a lot Dean. He was head over heels in love with a weirdo and enjoyed every second of it. Cas stripped off his clothes, feeling Dean's eyes on him, and jumped in bed with Dean holding him unsteady, but with care and love. "Sleep, Dean. I love you." Dean kissed his cheek, mumbling sweet words in his ear, "Love you too, angel."

When Cas woke up, he realized two things. One, they truly needed to get a fan, his ass and everything in general was sticky with sweat. Two, there were no they. Dean was no where to be seen and Cas, without being fully awake, smiled while thinking that he probably made breakfast. His eyes grew wide as he realized how absolutely wrecked Dean was last night. As he was on it, throwing clothes on himself, he heard groans from the living room. He basically ran out of the door, seeing a very tangled Dean in their couch. His feet and arms were spread all over the big fabric of leather, and Dean was wearing nothing but his black boxers.

Cas smiled, glad to know he was okay, and a bit of awaken hidden in his smile as he took in the was Dean's ass was standing out. "Morning, babe." He walked towards him, gave Dean a quick peck of his lips on him.

"Mornin', angel."

Cas smiled, then went to the kitched to make them both some coffee. He heard Dean's groans and held in a few laughs. He was so grumpy in the morning, but even worse when he had been drinking. As Cas was making some sandwiches, he heard Dean's voice. Loud, clear but mostly annoyed.

"My ass is itching."

Cas stopped smearing butter or whatever he was doing, because everything stopped, literally froze. He turned around, coming closer to Dean in all hurry with eyes wide and stressed. 

"Take your pants off."

Dean gave him a questioning look, blinking a few times until his smile slowly builded up, like a kid who had gotten into a candy shop.

"Me likey. I enjoy where this is going." He winked, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, their eyes on the same leve.

"Stop, no. Just do it you dork."

Dean narrowed his brows, coming together like strings. As he saw Cas's impatience stare, he quickly went over to a mirror, Cas following him closely. He quickly unbuckled his pants, dropping them to his ankels. Dean was silent for too long, because not only was his ass red at one exact spot, but he also had gotten a tattoo, which made him suddenly freak out with cursing. 

"Oh my. OH MY. CASTIEL NOVAK, WHAT DID YOU-I DO."

On Dean's right ass cheek, he had a name on his butt, a clear,

belongs to castiel


End file.
